At trade shows, exhibitors typically purchase electrical power or are allotted a certain amount of electrical power from a convention center provider and the convention center provider typically supplies electrical power to the exhibitors via power strips supplied by a master power distribution system, which is in turn power powered by a public utility. The power strips typically contain individual electrical outlets, or groups of outlets that are placed behind exhibitors' booths. Typically the fee for rental of exhibition space includes a fee for a specified amount of electrical power. One problem in this regard has been use by exhibitors of more electrical power than was purchased by the exhibitor(s). Excess use of electrical power by one or more exhibitors then creates problems with the electrical distribution system itself, in addition to the problem of use of electrical power without payment to the provider. These electrical system problems include the potential for overloading the entire convention facility master power distribution system, as well as leaving some of the exhibitors with an insufficient supply of electrical power, depending of course on how the master power distribution system for the entire convention center is configured. There is currently no known device or system that attempts to solve this problem, and there is no known device for use in convention centers, or other facilities used for conventions, that limits the amount of electrical power that each individual outlet, group of outlets, power strip, or group of power strips is allocated from the master power distribution system.